Minecraft: After School
by Blazer52637
Summary: 2 years after the events of School Days, it's the last two weeks before Blazer and friends graduate from Entei High, But a small accident could lead to a big adventure. Rated T for language.


Minecraft: After School

**((Sorry I haven't been updating guys! . I've gotten REALLY lazy and today, I got bored, so I decided to get off my lazy butt and write a new story. Can't think of any new ideas for School Days so I decided to make a new story that takes place maybe, two years after School Days. Also, I shall make some new characters that I'll probably add in School Days later.))**

Chapter 1: We're not in Kanto anymore…

"Blazer! I know school's almost over, but seriously. GET UP!" Drako yelled at Blazer from downstairs, waiting for him to get up.

"Alright! Geeze!" Blazer got up out of his bed and yawned. Only two weeks until school was over. After that he would have to leave all his friends he knows and loves and go back to the Johto region. Blazer had the thought stuck in his head since last month.

"Blazer! Seriously! We're almost late!"

"I'M COMING!"

Blazer hurried to get dressed and ran downstairs. He grabbed his bag and was out the door in a hurry.

"Finally."

"Dude, why do we have to go anyway? There's only two weeks left." Blazer yawned as he was walking.

"I wanna go spend time with my friends until we leave each other. Plus… I know you wanna go make your move with Raiden." Drako smirked.

"What! How did you… I mean… uh." Blazer blushed madly, scratching the back of his head while walking.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Blazer barked still blushing.

"Dude, silently saying, "Make your move, Make your move", every time you see her kinda makes it obvious." Drako looked at Entei High slowly coming into view.

"You noticed?" Blazer slowly calming down, looked at the ground and sighed.

"Like I said. Obvious. Also, I think she knows too." Drako looked at Blazer.

"Lets just get to school…" Blazer walked with Drako still chatting about the possible future.

-_-_-_-_ 8:30 am -_-_-_-_

"Alright class, as you know, most of you will be graduating from Entei high. I wish you all a good future, but for now, We need to get some things done.

Results for battles are in, I will be handing out grades at the end of this week. Also, our principle has asked some of you to do certain jobs around the school. Drako and Dominick you have to clean up the gym.

"Aww what!" Drako whined.

"You gotta be kidding me! I'm not working with lizard boy!" Dom yelled at Mr. Johnson

"Yes you will. Remember that fight you had last week? The gym still needs repairs. Any questions? No, good. Now lets see… Laira and Raiden, you guys have to work in the computer lab.

"Kay." Laira didn't even know what she was doing.

"Alright." Raiden just looked at a certain sleeping zoroark at the back of the class then looked at Mr. Johnson.

"Hm, Jackie and Blazer, you two have the theatre."

"…" Jackie was silent the entire time

"Huh, what?" Blazer just woke up to the sound of his name being called.

"Everyone else, lucky you. You get to clean up the courtyard! Everyone get to work, principle wants this all done by next week."

Everyone walked out of the classroom to their jobs.

About 2 hours later Jackie and Blazer were done moving boxes around, cleaning, and putting up props and certain tools. Jackie was silently drawing while sitting on a large box and Blazer was sleeping on the floor.

"You guys are done already? Dang, you're fast." Laira walked in holding a box of random parts for a prop. "Raiden found this lying around and thought we should bring it to you guys. "

Blazer instantly woke up to Raiden's name. "Where! Oh, hi Laira."

"Speaking of which, Blazer, Jackie, we need you guys in the computer lab, we got certain things that are too heavy for the both of us.

"Uh… sure." Jackie looked up at Laira.

"I'm coming." Blazer hopped up off the floor and walked down to the computer lab. 'Come on Blazer! Two weeks left. Do it now!' Blazer thought to himself while walking.

"Hey Raiden, Laira told me you needed help with some boxes?" Blazer walked in, looking at all the computers."

"Y-Yeah, these two over here and then this big one over here." Raiden pointed at two large boxes in the middle of the room and one larger one sitting next to a computer.

"Alright, seems easy enough." Blazer carried the boxes to their designated area and came back. "Anything else?" 'DO IT NOW, MAN!' Blazer yelled at himself on the inside.

"Nope, that's about It" Raiden looked around and stretched.

"Um.. Raiden there's something I've been meaning to ask y-" Blazer was interrupted by fast moving, heavy footsteps.

"GET OVER HERE, DOM!"

"NO WAY!"

Drako and Dominick were at it again, this time destroying more stuff than usual.

"So you made all these by yourself? Wow!" Laira and Jackie walked in, Laira looking at Jackie's drawings.

"Yes, Blazer?" Raiden asked kind of confused.

"Oh, uh… N-Never mind" 'Oh my Arceus…' Blazer killed himself a million times on the inside.

"GOTCHA!"

"Nope!"

Dominick teleported away just in time and Drako ran in and trampled everyone.

"Drako!"

"Drako!"

"Dude! What the hell!"

"Why you!"

"Sooooorry!"

"Alright, that's it!" Raiden shouted at Drako and let loose a powerfull discharge on everyone, and everything, Including all the tech in the computer lab. Suddenly, the lights went out for a minute and the largest computer's screen turned on. "MINECRAFT" Was upon that screen, a student must have left it on to save for later. One minute everyone is getting shocked, then instead of Raiden's discharge being yellow, it turns red and everyone suddenly fades away.

"What's going on in here!" Mr. Johnson rushed in, but no one was there.

"I must be going crazy…" Mr. Johnson just shrugged and walked off.

Meanwhile in a strange land, everything was made of blocks., the trees, the clouds, everything! Suddenly in the middle of nowhere a group consisting of a zoroark, haxorus, pikachu, bayleaf, and a flareon suddenly appeared, Raiden, still shocking everyone.

"W-Would you stop!"

"Whoops, over did it, huh? … Where are we?" Raiden looked around.

"What the heck?" Blazer looked around.

"We're not in kanto anymore guys." Drako looked around for other pokemon.

**This is the loooooongest chapter I've ever done. Again sorry for late updates, I hope you like this story though! **

**Blazer: READ AND REVIEW.**

**Drako: Or I'll find you. **


End file.
